


Mi angel

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6189274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafael gets comfort from George after his fallout with Olivia. Post-ep 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi angel

Olivia Benson had been fired from her position at SVU.  
She was replaced by Dodds Jr.  
Fin had sounded shocked when they told him, and he let out a colorful oath.  
Rollins and Carisi and even Dodds Jr were in shock too.  
Rafael Barba wasn’t speaking to Olivia now. Not after their dispute earlier, when she spoke of her liaison with Tucker.  
She apparently loved him now, and she never told Rafael.  
All this time and she never thought to tell her supposed friend.  
It was thoughtless and unprofessional of her.  
Rafael pondered his anger, and saw no jealousy in it, no desire to posses her.  
His headaches were getting worse; his doctor had said they were merely signs of stress.  
His other doctor..well he was seeing George Huang. Not professionally, but privately. He needed to see George now.

*  
“It’s the lack of trust,” said Rafael. “I can’t believe she wouldn’t tell me. After all we’ve been through… After Lewis and Yates and all those others like them.”  
“You’ve argued before,” said George, his eyes bright with concern.  
“I know. But we always made up.”  
“Maybe you can fix this. Maybe you need to let her go for now.”  
“You know her, George. You know me. Do we strike you as people who ever let go of things?”  
“No. But perhaps you need to learn how to. You need to work with Dodds Jr.”  
“Who cries for daddy when something’s wrong.”  
“He has gotten better hasn’t he?” asked George.  
“Very well, he has. What do I do with this mess we’re all in?”  
“You work it out together. “  
“I don’t think Tucker’s guilty of those things they say he is,” allowed Rafael.  
“Olivia will fight for him.”  
“I know. I wonder what Elliot would say. I wish I could meet this man you all keep talking about..”  
“One day he might come by. You would not like him.”  
“Why not?”  
“You are like him..forceful, dominant, yet with a good soul.”  
“Did he have one?”  
“Yes. Underneath all that aggression he was a good man. “  
“Am I a good man, George?” he asked, recalling his father’s scorn.  
“Yes. I wouldn’t be with you if you weren’t.”  
Rafael took his hand and held onto it.  
“Mi angel,” he said. “You say good things.”  
“You are worth it,” said George and leant in for a kiss.

*  
Olivia Benson showed up at his door after a week.  
“Liv,” he said. “What’s going on?”  
“I don’t know,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t trust you.”  
“Is he alright?”  
“He will be, and we will be,” she said. “Can I come in?”  
“Yes,” said Rafael and let her back in.

*  
“What will you do?” asked Rafael over coffee. He didn’t offer wine since she seemed too fond of the stuff lately.  
“We have a lead on the monsignor,” said Olivia.  
“He’s a very well-respected man in the church. I can’t go after him without having something solid to go on. “  
“You know we will get you that.”  
“Do I? Haven’t you had me chasing hopeless cases often enough?”  
“I only want justice for the victims, Rafael.”  
“You need to follow the letter of the law. You are not above it.”  
“I know, and I have a lead. I will get Ed clear.”  
“Don’t let love blind you.”  
“I will not. I’m going to make this right.”  
“I know you will. In time.”  
“Time is ticking. “  
“Do you feel hopeless Olivia?” he asked.  
“I refuse to.”  
“That’s my girl. You go chase those windmills.”  
“Are you comparing me to Don Quixote?”  
“Every good detective has something of his determination.”  
“Oh Rafael..” she scolded, trying not to think of Elliot.  
There was a sound at the door.  
“It’s George,” said Rafael and went to let his lover in.  
“Liv,” said George. “How are you?”  
“I’m doing fine. I will be fine. I need to be strong for Ed and the squad.”  
“What about you?”  
“For myself as well,” said Oliva and looked thoughtful.

*  
Days passed and Rafael heard of the case progressing.  
Dodds Jr knew what Olivia was doing and he hadn’t told his father.  
Rafael observed as George settled in his role as consultant.  
George hoped Elliot would talk to him one day.  
Fin was talking about retiring, he missed John and his bond with Amanda was less strong than it had been. Her recklessness was tiring compared to John’s relative stability.

 

*  
“We have him,” said Olivia.  
“The monsignor? asked Rafael while drinking his morning coffee.”  
“No, it was Ed’s cousin and the nun.”  
“I though she was insane.”  
“She is, and she will use that as a defense. Her punishment won’t be prison but an institution.”  
“You have solid proof, I trust?” he asked.  
“Very. All you need.”  
“Then they’ll reinstate you. Does Dodds Jr know?”  
“He has followed this every step of the way. “  
“So..”  
“I’m not taking over again.”  
“Liv..”  
“For now things will be as they are. I’m taking time off once Ed is clear.”  
“That might be wise.”  
“I will be in touch. Privately too,” she said and stroked his shoulder lightly.  
“I’ll hold you to that,” he said before digging into the case in earnest.

*  
George poured him a coffee.  
“Did you get them?”  
“We did. Tucker is free and he’s gone on vacation with Liv and Noah.”  
“Good.”  
“Indeed mi angel. Liv will be back and all will be okay.”  
“She has you in her corner,” said George and pressed a kiss to his lips.  
“And I have you,” said Rafael and kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be jossed by the next ep. Liv will go undercover as a nun or something, and her being fired will have been a front for that.


End file.
